


Sunflower

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa's Shire brings a gift to his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflower

Louisa looked around the farmyard while Dorith Jarlasson dug in her purse for some shillings. Louisa quite liked helping this old lady, not just because of her royal blood but also because the old girl certainly needed it. And the pay was decent. Certainly a lot better than what Mario paid her.

“Walter, what are you doing?” Louisa murmured, seeing her Shire standing in the field of sunflowers. The horse didn’t answer, only looked around and then dipped his head to nibble at the stalks.

“Here you are, dearie, thank you once again for your help,” said Dorith, finally handing the shillings to Louisa.

“Thanks, Mrs Jarlasson, glad I could help,” said Louisa, smiling at the woman. Then, she turned back to her horse and frowned. Walter had raised his head from the sunflowers and was holding one of the blooms in his jaws.

 _“Walter,”_ Louisa chastised, walking over to him slowly. The giant horse neighed at her and took off. Louisa groaned but ran after him, hoping that he wouldn’t make her run all the way back to New Hillcrest.

Fortunately, Louisa caught up with the horse in the Mirror Marshes and managed to convince him to stand still so she could mount him. He never let go of the sunflower, though, but Louisa noticed that it didn’t appear to be damaged. He was obviously trying to keep it safe, but why?

Louisa found out why when she dismounted to open the stable door. Walter slipped in ahead of her, and Louisa heard a happy whinny from her Icelandic horse.

“Ah, I see what’s going on here,” said Louisa, walking into the stable. “Bringing a treat to your mate, huh?” 

But that also wasn’t entirely right. Walter set the flower down on the stable floor, then nudged it towards Mandy with his nose. The little Icelandic trotted in place at the gift, then nuzzled her mate. She picked up the flower carefully, then turned her head to look at the human standing there watching them. She nickered, flicking an ear.

“Alright, I’ll try,” said Louisa. She took the flower from Mandy, giving her a gentle pat on the nose. There might be room to put a flower in the bridle. Louisa hummed thoughtfully, then found a place to slip the flower in so that the stem was caught between the bridle and Mandy’s head.

Mandy looked at Walter, her brown eyes gleaming with happiness. Her mate nuzzled her, and Louisa cooed in delight. Maybe, with the magic of Jorvik, the mismatched pair might be able to have a foal. Even if they couldn’t, though, they were just so sweet to watch.


End file.
